The London Blitz: Preview
by FMAfletch
Summary: This is a preview of a series that will come if this story is well received.  America has to decide whether he will uphold his people's views or help a friend in need at the dawn of World War II.


_I know this intro seems long, but please read it. (Or at least skim it!) Thank you._

_~fletch~_

So, this is a little preview that I've had in my computer and mind for a while now.

My idea is to make short vignettes of **all **major events of World War II as a series with multiple chapters. (Which will probably take years, but yes, that is how much Hetalia has affected me.) I will also try to get it from different country's perspectives as well, which is probably going to take even longer.

As an IB student, I find it much more compelling to have a show like Hetalia to relate historical facts to, because a lot of different events in history can seem rather...well, boring. For example, talking about something like the Bretton Woods Conference is much funnier when you imagine all 44 nations drunk and yelling at each other in foreign tongues discussing money rather than reading something dry and wordy about the same conference.

_So, it's kind of like a study guide, but with Hetalia characters and written in story format..._Let me explain.

This particular story is the end to a two-parter event, (that's why it says #2 at the top,) that I have had floating around in my head and it takes place after the London Blitz began on September 7th, 1940. This two-parter is basically England/Britain trying to get arms and support from America during the beginning of World War II when Hitler's tactics towards England changed and he began trying to bomb the British into submission.

The only problem is:

I don't know whether people will like this at all, so I've thrown out this story about the London Blitz to see how it will be received in the fandom. I usually write for myself, (and although this greatly helps me remember details and dates,) I would really like feedback on this story and this idea because I genuinely want people to learn something from my stories. Is it a good idea? Does it come off as pretentious or stupid? I don't know.

Please, tell me if this idea is worthwhile. I greatly appreciate it! (And I'm sorry the intro is so long. :'( )

Of course, I do not own Hetalia, thank you.

* * *

><p>London Blitz<p>

America and Britain's Phone Calls #2: October 8, 1940

The phone rang again. It seemed like it never stopped ringing these days. Frank was in the meeting room, meaning I'd have to answer it. But it was never any good news! Why couldn't someone call me for good, happy things? Like pie, or something! It'd have to be apple pie, though. It's the American way!

I sighed and answered it. It didn't take me long to figure out who it was; after all, only one British dude would ever call on this line. "Dammit! Come on, you damn yank! Answer your pho-!"

"Sup, man?" I said. It was kind of hard to hear him, 'cause there was a ton of background noise, so I squinted and tried to concentrate. I don't know why I thought squinting would work, (that would just be messing with my eyes,) but whatever.

"Alfred! Thank God..." It sounded like he was whispering, but Britain never whispered. Weird. Better yet, why was he using my real name?

"Yo, Britain! What's up?" I felt a lump grow in my throat, so I coughed once. Was everything okay?

"I can't talk for long," he said, "So please, listen carefully." He sounded incredibly nervous. What the hell was the matter?

"Dude, Britain, what's going o-?"

"Alfred, PLEASE! You need to shut the bloody hell up and listen for once in your damn life!" Woah! He never raised his voice to me like that...especially not in such a serious tone.

"...'Kay."

"Germany is advancing and I'm the last stronghold against him and his army in Europe," Double woah! I mean, I already knew that, 'cause I'm the hero and I know these things, but he made it sound like...

Nah! He wouldn't. Not Britain. I tried to ignore the deep breath he took before he continued. "Is there anyway you can help...?" he asked in a hushed whisper. He sounded so pleading and helpless...Just like a puppy. A puppy with a British accent. And a monocle. With a top-hat. Heh! A puppy in a top-hat. I snapped myself out of the furry dilutions when I realized he was waiting for me to say something.

"Britain, I-" that's when I heard it. It started out slow and soft before blaring loudly and resonating through the phone. It was raising an alarm. I'm still haunted by that sound to this day. It sounded like a duck that realized it was going to be decapitated or something!

"Dammit...!" I heard him swear loudly.

"Dude, what's that, Britain?"

"It's nothing!" (Like HELL it was nothing.) "Listen carefully: When I'm gone," (Wait, WHAT?) "You will be the last independent country that has the power to stop the Germans and the Japanese." Me? Stop the Germans and the Japanese by myself? I mean, being the hero I could, but he would always be by my side! Joking about him being gone was not funny, like, at all.

"What do you mean 'when you're gone'? I don't-" then another noise came that was all to familiar. There was a loud booming sound and I heard Britain cry out.

"Britain!" I shouted, holding the phone closer to my ear to try and hear anything I could. Finally, I heard a cough.

"I'm alright," he grunted and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "You have to stop the Axis Powers, got that?" I couldn't believe what he was saying! Britain was talking like he was gonna...

"But, what about you? Come on, man! You can't give up!" I gripped the phone tighter, pushing it closer to my ear, "Don't you _ever_ give up!" I could almost hear his shock at what I had said through the phone.

"Alfred..." he whispered in almost complete disbelief. I heard a rush of static as he sighed. "You know, Alfred," he said, his tone softer than before, "I've always lo-" then there was another loud boom and an even louder burst of static.

"Britain...?" I stood up quickly the booming sound still echoing in my head, "Britain?" I asked louder, still hearing the static. I screamed "BRITAIN!" and found myself shaking and staring at the table, wide eyed. I gripped the phone until my knuckles turned white. "Arthur, come on, man..." I whispered. But all I heard was the

-...dial tone...-

My hands shook, still holding the phone to my ear. "Th-that Brit needs to fix his phone lines," I said quietly, not believing what I had just heard, "That damn idiot." I dialed his number and waited.

Finally, after what felt like forever, someone answered. "Oh, thank god, Brita-"

"I'm sorry sir, the number you have tried to reach has been disconnected," I heard the White House operator say, "Would you like me to patch you through to the other phone line where you can reach Mr. Britain?"

"Oh, y-yeah," I said, waiting again for an answer. Then the operator came back.

"Sorry, sir, it looks like this number has been disconnected too," she said.

"Find any number still working near the location," I snapped quickly, the realization of what happened dawning on me. It felt like an eternity before she came back.

"Sir, there are no phone lines in service over there at this time," she said calmly as if this was just a daily occurrence.

"That's bullshit!" I yelled, "There has to be something!" I slammed the phone down before running over to the telegraph, planning on sending a message, before running back over to the phone and dialing Britain's number again.

There was no way that it happened. Britain wasn't that stupid or unprepared. He was Britain! He was Arthur! There was no way in hell he would be caught off guard. He was the f*cking United Kingdom, for crying out loud! But, I had to admit, he sounded really scared on the phone. And he was talking like he was going to...no. I couldn't say it. I couldn't even think it. It wasn't true! It couldn't be...

I waited for the call to go through again, not letting my mind wander on what could be happening. I didn't even notice the room next door suddenly becoming silent and the door opening.

"Come on, man," I snapped at the phone, "Come on! Answer your phone!" I slammed my hand on the table, holding the phone as tightly as I could. When I heard the dial tone again, I threw the table over in frustration. "DAMMIT!" I yelled, starting to pace.

"I have to go," I said out loud, glaring at the ground as I paced, "I have to go and beat the shit out of Germany and save him."

"You will do no such thing," said the figure in his chair, staring at me. I didn't even hear him come over.

"Don't tell me what to do, Frank!" I yelled at him, throwing the telegraph I had paced to down on the ground.

"Calm down," he said forcefully but calmly, touching my arm lightly, "You know you can't go."

"Don't touch me! I don't care what people here think is right!" I yelled, smacking his hand away and heading towards the door.

"Alfred," he rumbled testily, grabbing my arm tightly, "You know we can't do this."

"I have to save him, dammit!"

"I've been trying to get those people to change their minds, Alfred, but these things take time-"

"Arthur doesn't have anymore time!" I yelled, trying to struggle away from him, "Let me go!"

"Alfred, stop this! You can't help him with our current situation!"

"Screw the current situation, Arthur's in trouble!" I screamed, pulling away from his grip as best as I could, his iron-like grip still on my arm as I took several steps forward.

I stared in shock as I pulled Frank out of his chair and I watched as he fell. It was like I was watching something in slow motion. I looked down at him in alarm and sat down quickly to help him up.

"I-I'm so sorry," I mumbled, holding up his arm and getting him back into his chair, "I-I didn't mean t-"

"It's alright," he interrupted, smiling at me sadly, "I know it was an accident." My hands shook violently and I fell to my knees.

"Goddammit..." I mumbled, balling my fists, "I need to save him..." I felt him pat my head lightly and sighed. I shook my head and wiped my eyes.

"I know," he whispered in the calming way only he could do, "I'll do whatever I can."

_On December 8, 1940, President Franklin D. Roosevelt made a speech that historians today believe was a warning to all American citizens: World War II may have started in Europe, but it won't end with just the Europeans._

_ In his speech he addressed the fall of France._

_ He addressed the fall of Poland._

_ He addressed the invasion of German troops in Russia._

_ ...And he addressed the bombings in London._

* * *

><p>Once more, please tell me if my idea is worthwhile or if it's just a bunch of silly ramblings.<p>

Thank you.

~fletch~


End file.
